Possession and Obsession
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Sasuke loved Itachi, what was so wrong about that. Everyone keep trying to keep them apart but he wouldn't let that happen. Any and all problems would be taken care of. Because if Sasuke couldn't have Itachi, no one could.
1. Jealousy

**Possession and Obsession**

**A/N: Well people you're in for a trip. Besides the fact I'm not good at writing angst, I'm not good at writing SasuIta. But that's that and I've already decided I'll do this story. This is however not a yaoi, there will be bits and pieces of it here but it's mostly and purely angst horror. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Please review; sick of people not reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I make no profit in writing this**

**Warning: Angst, horror**

**Song: The Relentless-Famous Last Words**

* * *

_**Ch.1: Jealousy**_

_Just stop, and breathe, open you eyes and see  
A cold blooded monster born from pure jealousy_

'_Ding,ding' _the doorbell rang. Mikoto jumped up, "that must be her. Oh, I can't wait to meet her. Itachi hurry and open the door I wanna see her." This was about to be the happiest day of her life. Her oldest son was about to be engage. Everyone was so happy about the news. Well almost everyone.

Sasuke sat on the top of the steps watching. Watching as his mother cooed and cried and as his father and brother opened the door to reveal a woman. Sasuke just kept glaring down at everything. 'He can't possibly be marrying her. No he can't'. No way he'd let Itachi marry her. No way he'd let her take Itachi away from him.

"Sasuke come down here," Itachi called up the steps. Relucantly Sasuke got up, not that he minded. He would do anything Itachi asked of him, no matter how much he objected to it. And he definitely objected to this. But he also wanted to get a good look at the woman that thought she could take his brother away from.

Coming down stairs he got a full view of the woman as Itachi introduced her. "Oh my god, you're so pretty," Mikoto cried embracing her in a tight hug. Her name was Kalya. "Say hi, Sasuke" Fugaku whispered angrily in his ear, seeing that he wasn't budging but shooting death glares at her. "Quit being so rude. She's about to be your sister-in-law, so make nice." He added as a final statement before turning back to the family.

Giving an annoyed huff Sasuke went up to Kayla. She was tall, not as tall as Itachi but tall. Her hair dark brown, medium length coming down past her shoulders. Hazel eyes, thin eyebrows, thin lips, and not to much make up. Even Sasuke had to admit she looked pretty. "And you must be Sasuke" she said softly "your brother told me a lot about you. It was like the only thing he would talk about at times." She giggled after the statement. Sasuke reached for her hand to shake and get the greeting over it, but she grabbed his arms and pulled him close. "A hug is a much better way of saying hello don't you think?" Her voice light and angelic, skin soft, and there was fragrance of lilacs coming from her.

"Well come on, food's ready" Mikoto said. Pulling away from the embrace Kalya smiled at Sasuke before walking towards Itachi. She whispered to him, "your family's really nice. I like them." The table was filled with all sorts of and the kitchen filled with the smell. "Looks like they like you too," Itachi said, sitting down next to her.

That night was filled with chatting and laughter. Mikoto took a huge liking to Kalya and Fugaku couldn't be more proud of his son. No one seemed to notice or seem to care about the way Sasuke was glaring at Kalya. It wasn't that he didn't like her; it was he didn't want Itachi to like her. Itachi was his and his alone, there was no way he'd let her or anyone else take him away.

"Thank you for the evening", Kalya said getting her belongings. "No, no. The pleasure was all mine," Mikoto said happily hugging her for the 3rd time that night. She shook Fugaku's hand and went to hug Sasuke. He watched her walk outside with Itachi. They were talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying, and he knew it would be weird if he went out there to hear them. Luckily Mikoto and Fugaku both were in the kitchen so they couldn't see him spying on his brother.

The only words he managed to get from leaning against the crack of the door was 'good night' and they kissed. His whole body shook all over. His brother, his Itachi kissing someone else. The whole thought of it made his heart ache and his mind go crazy. Who did that whore think she was, taking his brother away from him. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Itachi heading back towards the house.

Not wanting to let himself be seen crying, Sasuke headed upstairs. Slamming his room door shut, he punched the pillow. Why was he losing Itachi so fast, they're never able to spend time together like they used to. Not with him about to go off to college, and with him always wanting to be with his friends and now he had a girlfriend. No, he couldn't lose the only person he loved.

Sasuke stayed in his room that whole night. No one came to check up on him, no one came to say good night. Walking out the room he took notice of the quietness of the house. They must be sleeping, he thought to himself.

And sure enough his parents were, he could hear his father's snoring through the door. Walking past their room, he tip-toed towards Itachi room down the hall. He always loved coming into his brothers room. He loved anything that had his presence. Opening the door slightly he saw Itachi sleeping. He had feel asleep at his desk, lying on a pile of papers.

Walking in slowly, being careful to not wake him. Touching his brother's hair, Sasuke sighed, "why are you trying to leave me?" His voice a low whisper as he spoke still running his hands though the long hair. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. ". Leaning down he kissed his brother's forehead. "No one".

* * *

** A/N: So that's the beginning of the madness. What you guys think. Make sure to reviews. Honesty people I want reviews, tell me what you think. **


	2. Mine,all mine

**Possession and Obsession**

**A/N: So that went well. Thanks to the people who started reviewing; still want more though. Not much to say besides enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: No profit is gained from writing**

**Warning: Angst**

**The Relentless- Famous Last Words. Lyrics in _Italics._**

* * *

**_Ch 2. Mine, all mine._**

_The wants, and needs, of a sick savage beast  
an unquenchable thirst for this romantic scene  
to play the lead the star of your love story_

Sasuke got home late that day, "I'm home" he called out being met with silence. "Itachi" he called out, never minding his mother and father. They could be dead for all he cared and then he could have Itachi to himself. Walking upstairs he heard a noise, sounded like talking. Like someone was talking on the phone. Following the noise he came up to Itachi's door and could hear it more clearly. He was talking to someone on the phone and his room door was closed.

Knocking-more like banging on the door Sasuke called out "Itachi" He heard him pause his conversation and opened the door. Sasuke took noticed of how he looked, dresses as if he was going out. Black pants, fitting dark red shirt, his hair was washed and looked redid and he smelled of cologne. "Oh good you came home," Itachi said smiling "I'm about to go out, just wanted to make sure you came back."

"Out, but why" Sasuke asked pouting. What could be so important that he had to go. Why couldn't he just stay here, they would have the whole house to themselves. "I'm going out with Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and the rest of time," Itachi said stepping out the room.

He looked at Sasuke's pouting face and rubbed his hair "don't be sad Sasuke. I'll be back later tonight," he smiled and headed down the stairs grabbing his keys. Sasuke watched as Itachi walked out the door. He huffed annoyed, angry, and somewhat heartbroken. His brother's carefree personality annoyed him to no end. Sighing again he walked into Itachi's room.

It was neat and tidy as always considering he was a major clean freak. Sasuke plopped down on the bed and layed there. He could practically smell his brother's scent, how it mixed in with the room. He couldn't stay mad at Itachi, he never could. His brother was perfect in ever sense of the word. No he couldn't be mad him, but could be mad at everyone else. They always kept trying to keep Itachi away from him.

Sighing he stopped thinking about all that, he didn't want to upset himself even more. Instead he went under the covers and wrapped himself in it. All he wanted to do was sleep and reminiscence on the good days. The days where he had Itachi all to himself, the days where it was the two of them. When together forever meant together forever.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stared out the window and sighed. He could barely see out of it because of the rain but he kept staring at it had stayed home this day because he had an appointment but now he was just plain bored. He was all alone by himself because his father was at work, mother was sleeping, and his brother was at school. That's why he was staring at the window, waiting for him to come back. _

_He waited and waited and waited some more until he was fight back tiredness. He almost fell asleep until the door opened and in walked a rain soaked Itachi. Sasuke jumped up immediately as if he was never tired and ran to his brother, hugging him tight before he could say otherwise. "Yay your back" Sasuke squealed._

_Itachi pushed his little brother off of him ignoring the sad whine he was giving. "Wait Sasuke. Let me dry off first", he said rubbing his hair. But being the stubborn little boy he was, Sasuke wrapped himself back around Itachi's waist. "But I missed you," he said in a whiny voice._

_Itachi rolled his eyes slightly but picked the younger up despite his better judgment. "Yay" Sasuke squealed, "now carry me upstairs." Itachi gave a huff as Sasuke wrapped himself more securely on him and proceed up the stairs and into the room._

_Plopping down on the bed Sasuke waited for Itachi to change his clothes. Once doing so Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and picked him up. Sasuke giggled as he pushed himself down on his brother's lap. Itachi didn't seem to mind how hard he sat down on him, instead he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "You been good today?" Itachi asked tickling the younger one._

_"Yes" Sasuke said through his giggling "But I was really really bored." Itachi laughed now "oh really? And why was that?" _

_"Because I was lonely." Sasuke halfed whined._

_"Aw." Itachi voice half mocked, "you miss me Sasuke?"  
_

_"Uh huh. But now you can play with me," Sasuke said looking at him with big puppy like eyes._

_Itachi thought for a moment. He did have homework and stuff, but the way Sasuke was looking at him didn't make the decision easier. But then again he could do everything later and Sasuke was his brother. "Kay fine. We can play at least until father gets home." Sasuke jumped up and almost squealed "yay."_

_They played for hours until their father came home and then some more til dinner was ready. By the end of the day Sasuke was tired and worn out, and Itachi never did get to do his homework. But he'd worry about that another time. Carrying Sasuke upstairs, they both said goodnight to their parents. _

_"Can I sleep with you,please?" Sasuke pleaded just before Itachi could bring him to his own room. "Please." Itachi thought about it; while Sasuke kept whining 'please'. "Kay fine. Come on." Itachi said; and quickly shh-ed Sasuke before he could go 'yay'_

_And soon they were both tucked in Itachi's bed. Sasuke yawned and laid closer next to his brother wrapping himself more in the covers. Itachi smiled at him through sleepy eyes and held him next to him. "I love you, Itachi" Sasuke said as he began to fall asleep. Just before he fell asleep Itachi nodded "I love you , too Sasuke."_

_End flashback._

That was their first 'I love you' said to each other. Sasuke was 7 and Itachi was 12. And despite the fact they both said it and meant it; their 'I love you' held two very and completely different meanings.

**A/N: So this was short and to the point of what I wanted it to be at. What did you guys think? Make sure to review. Oh and head's up, next chapter really puts in to play the angst/horror I've been warning about. Consider this the quiet before the storm.**


End file.
